1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tubular appliances such as tubular aspirators, intubation members and the like for use by medical and dental practitioners, including all dental specialties, for suction enhanced removal of fluid or drainage of fluid from the immediate region of a medical or dental procedure. More particularly, the present invention concerns an aspirator for aspiration of fluids, including body fluids such as blood, saliva, other fluids such as rinse water and the like, as well as fluid entrained solids and other fluid-like materials from a region of interest, such as the oral cavity or a body incision or wound. The present invention also concerns a cushioned tubular appliance for substantially eliminating the potential for aspiration of soft flaccid tissues into aspirator openings and simultaneously protecting such tissues from being pinched or otherwise damaged by hard portions of an aspirator tube. This invention also concerns tubular cushioned intubation members that can be configured for efficient use by surgeons for drainage of fluid from a surgical site. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns the provision of a tubular aspirator having a terminal section provided with a soft, cushioned external aspirator layer for contact with body tissues at a specific aspiration site to prevent damage to body tissues and to promote the general comfort of the patient. The present invention also concerns a tubular aspirator having a terminal section provided with a cushioning external layer forming an aspirator tip that defines a plurality of contoured fluid transfer openings that may be of elongate, round or other suitable configuration, having sufficient cross-sectional dimension for optimum transfer of fluid and being of sufficiently small dimension to minimize the potential for ingress of flaccid tissue into the openings during aspiration activity. The present invention also concerns the provision of a soft and pliable aspiration or saliva or liquid ejection tip that is designed for use during high speed aspiration of liquid and debris from a site via the use of very strong suction and which is designed to be secured by glue or any suitable agent to a tubular aspiration member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While aspirator devices are used in a wide variety of medical and dental applications, to promote easy understanding of the present invention it is discussed herein particularly as the invention is employed for oral aspiration in the field of dentistry, including orthodontics. The present invention also has application in the field of surgery. For example, the present invention also has application as an intubation member that can be configured by a surgeon during a surgical procedure for efficient drainage of fluid from a surgical site and can be re-configured by the surgeon or nursing personnel as needed to promote efficient drainage of body fluid. The tissue inside the human mouth and lip area around the mouth and also boney areas within the oral cavity are very sensitive and can be easily damaged when aspiration occurs and when an aspirator comes into contact with such tissues. In most dental procedures, a tubular saliva ejector or aspirator is connected to a source of suction and is used to remove the fluid that is typically present and thus dry the mouth so that a dental or medical procedure can be carried out without the inconvenience of a wet field. The problem with most tubular saliva ejectors or aspirators is that they are typically composed of a hard, non-forgiving plastic or metal and define a large diameter end opening through which aspiration occurs. When positioned under the tongue or in the labial vestibule of a patient's oral cavity, the saliva ejector aspirates saliva, blood, and unfortunately also aspirates the soft, flaccid, easily damaged oral tissues that are present. The suction of aspiration can cause the tissue to be pulled into the aspirator opening, blocking the opening and subjecting the soft tissue to significant vacuum induced force. Once the tissue is aspirated into the holes of a saliva ejector a “blood blister” is often created very quickly. When the aspirator tube is removed from the mouth as suction is being applied, pulling it away from the patient's tissue is very painful to the patient and often causes the blood blister to remain. Not only does a hard plastic or metal aspirator cause discomfort inside the mouth of a patient but often pinches the lower lip against the lower teeth. This occurrence typically causes pain to the lip and can actually cause bruising of the lip. The discomfort that a hard aspirator can cause during a dental procedure can greatly affect the outcome of the dental procedure. An uncomfortable patient is not as cooperative as a comfortable one. The end result can be less than ideal.
At times high speed aspiration is employed to clear a body site such as an oral cavity or surgical site. In such case a very strong suction is often employed, thus potentially creating a condition where flaccid or soft body tissues can be easily damaged by the wide differential pressure condition of high speed aspiration. High speed air movement during aspiration can draw soft or flaccid body tissue into the opening or openings of an aspirator and can substantially instantly produce a blood blister or other tissue damage. It is desirable therefore to provide an aspirator tip that is designed for high speed aspiration, provides a soft and pliable tip geometry for contact with body tissues and minimizes the potential for tissue damage during high speed aspiration.